Family Guy: Fortnite Trap Part 1
by dlkrabs7
Summary: The story is about is Stewie just invented the game machine that teleports Stewie and Brian to video game world and so, they found Bertnam in Fortnite game; he just steal the game machine and go back to hometown! Brian and Stewie are stuck in Fortnite game for now! Do they ever find a way to get out Fortnite game? Stay tuned for Part 2 Part 2 will be release maybe this month


Family Guy Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Joe: Hey guys, did you ever heard the game Fortnite?

Peter: I really want to buy that game!

Quagmire: Yeah me too, it was freaking awesome.

Joe: After you buy the game, would you like to play Fortnite with me, call it game night!

Peter & Cleveland: Sure, yeah! I can't wait.

Cleveland: Aw man, I got a text from Donna and I cannot make it to your game night tonight because I got things to do today.

Quagmire: Me too, I got things to do.

Peter: I'm not busy and so, I will going to your game night tonight.

Joe: Awesome, I will see you and your family at 8.

Peter: Ok.

Meanwhile in The Griffins

Peter: Come on, everybody...

Lois: Where are we going?

Meg: Yeah.

Peter: Shut the f*ck up, Meg and we are going to Joe's Game Night party, we are going to play video games all night.

Chris: No way! It will be awesome...

Meg: Tell me about it, I wanna go.

Chris: Me too.

Peter: Let's go.

Lois: Have fun, everyone! I could practice piano lessons.

Stewie: I'm so bored, I wanna do something! Oh hey Brian.

Brian: Sup.

Stewie: I'm bored, I been thinking what hobby I can do today, help me out.

Brian: Well, you watch TV.

Stewie: TV, nah not really! Nothing on TV, bro.

Brian: Ummm, what about! I supposed to write the book, but I don't feel like it and I know what you can do as your hobby.

Stewie: What sup!

Brian: Video games.

Stewie: That, was! So awesome... Any games to play.

Brian: Oh yeah, I got a game for us to play is Fortnite.

Stewie: Fortnite, I just heard about that game, I heard its cool.

Brain: Its a f*cking awesome video game! Ready.

Stewie: Oh yeah, I'm ready.

Brian & Stewie Playing Fortnite on Xbox 1

Stewie: This is the best game ever...

Brian: Tell me about it-! And you just won again, I can't believe that you win a lot of times and I wanna challenge you to next level on Fortnite.

Stewie: Go ahead, I am a pro of this game! Before the challenge, Brian, one question! That would be cool if we in the game.

Brian: That would be lit!

Stewie: I got a machine that teleport us to the video game!

Brian: You got a machine that teleport things to the video games.

Stewie: Yep, the machine is The Game Teleporter, it teleport us to the video games and doing fun things! Do you wanna try?

Brian: Damn right, yeah! Let's go!

Stewie: Ok, here we go.

The machine teleports Stewie & Brian to Fortnite game

Brian: Whoa, are we at Fortnite game!

Stewie: Yes we sure are! Welcome to the Fortnite city.

Brian: You kidding! This is awesome, I could do the Fortnite dance.

Stewie: Fortnite dance?

Brian: Yeah the Fortnite dance like this.

Disco music plays

Stewie: Yeah, you need to work on better dancing! Your dancing is f*cking trash.

Brian: Shut up, my dance moves are awesome, stop hating, bruh.

Bertnam: Well well well, once again Stewie.

Stewie: Not again, what do you want, Bertnam.

Bertnam: I been stuck in Fortnite game since a day, I wanna be back in my own home city and but, I just saw you teleport yourself to Fortnite game and I am going to steal your game teleporter to take me back to my own home city and give me that! (Laughs)... bye bro! You and Brian will be stuck in Fortnite game now... Yes...

Stewie: Noooo... Son of a bitch, damn it, oh snap! Son of a bitch, this dumbass just took my game teleporter.

Brian: Oh great, what are we gonna do now.

Stewie: You better to get used to this because you will be stuck in Fortnite game for awhile now.

Brian: Oh sh*t I got so much things to do at home because me and Chris supposed to take a sh*t on Meg's hat

Stewie: Oh wow, (Laughs)... That gonna be funny.

Dance Music

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
